My Ghostly Love
by Daniella Ivette
Summary: THE SIXTH SENSE: Six years have passed since the end of the movie. Cole Sear is now 15 years old, and has accepted his powers... but a new friend shows him how much his abilities can affect him.
1. The First Encounter

**_Author's Note:_**_ This is a story based on the movie "The Sixth Sense", but the characters are almost the same. _

_It's a sequel to the movie, six years after everything happened. Now Cole's 15 years, he has accepted his powers and has helped many ghosts… But what will happen when he meets a very special one?_

_I don't have to say that I don't own any of the characters of the movie, they're owned by M. Night Shyamalan (except for Fiona and Jeremy). This fic is TOTALLY written by me. And if you see any similarity with any fic out there, it's merely coincidental._

_Enjoy my fic. Thank you for reading!_

"My Ghostly Love"

By Danielle Swinton

**"Death is not a limit to love… and be loved"**

_"I'm not going to see you anymore, am I?"_

_"I think we've said everything we needed to say… Maybe it's time to say things to someone closer to you"_

_"Maybe we can pretend like we're going to see each other tomorrow… just to pretend"_

_"Okay… I'm going to go now… I'll see you tomorrow, Cole"_

*Chapter One: The First Encounter*

Six years have passed since the last time I saw Dr. Crowe. We both knew it would be our final meeting. Anyways, I'll never forget his kindness and all he did for me. Now I've accepted my gift, and I'm not afraid of dead people anymore… I guess it's because I'm pretty used to it.

"Cole! Wake up! You're going to be late for school!" my mom said one morning. I woke up yawning and went to the bathroom, took a shower, changed my clothes and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Mom had already left to work, and I prepared my breakfast, since now that I'm 15 my mom says I'm capable to do it by myself. I'm a good cook now, but my first few attempts… we just won't talk about them.

I got out to the bus stop and I saw my friend Jeremy, who was waiting for me to take the bus to school. Needless to say that I haven't seen Tommy Tammisimo since I finished 6th grade. He moved to Hollywood with his family because he wanted to be a famous actor. I've seen him in some commercials and stuff like that, but he hasn't been in a movie yet…

Jeremy isn't very different from Tommy. He's one of the most popular guys in high school because he was part of the football team. He also has a great girlfriend, Madison. His life just seems so perfect… but he has several problems in his house. His mom left him when he was 10, and his father was an alcoholic; he lives with his aunt. Well, Jeremy is more mature and serious than Tommy was. He's not my best friend, but… he's my friend… do you know what I mean?

We arrived to school just in time, before the bell rang. I went to my boring Math class. I was almost asleep when I felt a piece of paper hitting my head. I looked behind me and there was a girl sitting 2 seats behind me. She had a slightly tanned skin, was thin, had brown hair and green eyes. She was staring at me, with a slight smile. I didn't understand what was going on, but she pointed to the front and I saw Mr. Cunningham (the teacher) in front of my desk.

"I know that Math may not be very pleasant to you, Mr. Sear" he said "But I'm afraid you'll have to stay after class" Everybody laughed. I got a detention. Oh, just great.

--------------------------------------------------

The class finished and everybody was leaving. I tried to find the girl who distracted me, but her seat was empty. Oh, well… I could try to find her later, because I had to stay in detention for 2 hours. When I got out… guess what?, I saw her again! This time, she was in front of the door, still smiling at me. I was going to reach her when I felt a hand holding my shoulder.

"What…?" I said. It was Jeremy.

"Hey, what happened now, freak?" he asked. I put a somewhat angry face. He KNEW I hated to be called 'freak'

"I was just looking behind me…nothing important" 

"Yeah, I know that already. But what were you looking at?"

"A girl" I said.

"A girl? Wow! So… who's your new friend?" he asked, surprised.

"I don't know! I just saw her for the first time. She seems to be a new girl"

"New girl? That's odd. Nobody in class has seen a new girl around" Jeremy said "How does she look like?"

"Umm… she's thin, has tanned skin, brown hair and green eyes"

"I haven't seen any girl who looks like that… it might have been your imagination" he told me. How strange. Jeremy hadn't seen her? He knows everybody at school…

"Well, maybe" I said, trying to avoid him so I could follow the girl. But he pulled me to the restrooms.

"Look, Madison is planning a party" he said "Wanna come?"

"Jeremy, you know parties aren't my thing"

"Come on, man! You never go to parties. It's going to be the talk of school. You don't know what you'll be missing" Jeremy insisted "It's going to be in 3 weeks, so you have plenty of time to think about it"

"Okay" I said, and I left to go home.

That night, at dinner, I could barely pay attention to my mom's questions about my day. I was still thinking about that girl. I was wondering who she was. She had something special, but I couldn't tell what…


	2. The Meeting

*Chapter Two: The Meeting*

The day after, in the afternoon, I was at the bus stop when I saw her again. But this time I ran to her. She was wearing blue jeans and a white tank top. When I reached her, she looked straight to my eyes. 

"Hi" she said, smiling sweetly.

"Hi… erm…" I said, but I didn't know her name.

"Fiona" she said.

"What?"

"My name is Fiona. Fiona O'Connor" she answered, taking out her hand, like waiting for me to take it. And I did.

"I'm Cole Sear"

"Yes, I know. The teacher said so yesterday"

"Yeah… Look, you've been following me since yesterday, and…well…I wanted to know what was wrong…if there's something I can help you…" I asked her, and she just looked away, like she was embarrassed.

"Well… I just…"

"You feel alone, right?" I asked. I didn't know why, but it seemed like I knew her. After a few seconds, she nodded. 

Yes. The poor girl just felt alone. I knew what it felt like, because I'd felt like that when I was in primary school. I didn't want her to pass through the things I had passed. So I stayed with her, and walked with her to my house. We talked a lot. And I knew a lot of things about her. Fiona was an orphan; her parents had died in a fire not very far from my school. She had an aunt, but she hadn't found her yet.

"So… wanna hang out tomorrow?" I asked her. Her face lit up with beauty.

"Sure!" She said, smiling, and she left.

--------------------------------------------------

When I entered to my house, my mom was waiting for me.

"Cole, where have you been? I was very worried about you" she said.

"I lost the bus" I answered.

"Jeremy just called you. He wants you to call him back"

"Thanks, mom" I said, and I took the phone to call Jeremy.

--------------------------------------------------

"Hey man, what's going on?" Jeremy asked me "I didn't see you at the bus stop yesterday. Where have you been?"

"I just lost the bus"

"Nah, I don't think so" he said, so I decided to tell him the truth.

"Well, remember the girl I talked you about?, well… I found her and I finally talked to her"

"Really? That's great… look, Rick just told me that when you walked to your house you were talking to yourself or something like that…"

"No… I was talking to Fiona…"

"I told him that it couldn't be because only freaks talk to themselves out loud" Just a second. Rick didn't see Fiona? That's odd.

"Well… gotta go. My mom needs help to make dinner"

"Okay… and don't forget about Madison's party" he said "Maybe you can bring your girl" he added, and we said goodbye.


	3. Am I Falling for Her?

*Chapter Three: Am I falling for her?*

Two weeks passed, and Fiona and I became very close friends. It was very strange, because I didn't open up completely to another person, even to my mom. We always hanged out together, and I could know her much better, and let me tell you, she's an incredible person.

One day we went to the park, we sat down in a bench and talked a lot. Some kids were playing soccer; one boy kicked the ball, and it almost hit me. I avoided it, but I fell off the bench. Fiona laughed.

"Are you okay?" she asked, helping me to stand up. I nodded and sat down again. "Thank God" she smiled, and took my hand. I looked away, blushing. Wait…why did I blush?

"Yeah…I'm fine" I said, then I stood up, motioning her to do the same, and she did.

We walked to my house, and we entered. My mom was at work, so we were alone there. She was helping me to do my homework, while we were talking. For some reason I couldn't tell, I didn't do anything but stare at her. She was so hypnotizing. Suddenly, she looked at me and I could lose myself into her brown eyes.

"Is there something wrong, Cole?" she asked, and I broke the glance.

"No…nothing… why?" My God. Why was I stuttering?

"Just asking" she said, smiling. 

About 3 hours later, she had to leave. So I joined her to the door.

"Bye, Cole. It's been a great day" she said.

"Sure. Come over whenever you want"

"Thanks" she said, and she hugged me very tight. I was trembling, I think I had never shaken so badly. Some butterflies fluttered in my stomach, which was about to flip anytime.

She broke the hug, and looked into my eyes. "Thank you for being so kind to me, you're very special" she said, as she left. I stood at the door, I couldn't move… I was frozen.

--------------------------------------------------

That night I lied on my bed, still thinking about Fiona. She's such an special girl, and also incredibly beautiful. I didn't know what was happening to me, why I was feeling like that. I just met her 2 weeks ago and it felt like I knew her since forever…

"Am I falling for her?"


	4. Samantha's Secret

*Chapter Four: Fiona's Secret*

I was in my history class, taking notes while Jeremy and Rick were talking to me.

"Cole, did you know about the fire that happened near from here, 2 weeks ago?" Rick asked me.

"Yeah, a little bit"

"Well, everybody says there were no survivors" Jeremy said.

"Fiona's parents died in that fire" I said.

"Fiona?, ahh that girl you talked to me about. But I haven't seen her yet" said Jeremy. 

"Me neither" Rick said "But I did see you talking to yourself yesterday, or at least, that's how it seemed"

"No, Rick…I was talking to Fiona"

"Maybe that Fiona girl is invisible or what??" Rick said jokingly.

"Oh, shut up" Jeremy said.

I didn't say anything else… maybe Rick was right? Because I could see Fiona, but no one else could… why was that? Maybe…nah, it couldn't be.

--------------------------------------------------

Later that day, I went to my house, looking for some books. And I saw something red in the sofa. I went to the sofa to get a closer look. Yes, it was a red stain. It looked like blood or something like that… It was strange. 

"How strange. I this stain wasn't here…" I thought "and the only person who sat in this place was…Fiona?" Now I got it! That's why another people couldn't see her… she was… I fell in love with… a ghost…

I couldn't believe it. I was in love with a girl who was dead. That's illogical. But somehow, I wasn't terrified. Because she wasn't as scary as the other ghosts I had seen during those 6 years. And when she hugged me that day, her body was warm, not cold like the ghosts' bodies should be. Maybe she needed help. And I was the only one who could help her…

--------------------------------------------------

That night, I heard the telephone ringing.

"Cole! Phone call!" my mom shouted. Maybe it was Jeremy. So I took the phone "Hello?"

"Cole…hi" a feminine voice said. It was her…it was Fiona!

"Hi, Fiona. How are you?"

"Look, I need to talk to you. It's important… meet me tomorrow in the park at noon" she said, and hung up. What was wrong with her? Damn it, this girl was a cliffhanger!

--------------------------------------------------

The next day, at noon, Fiona was waiting for me in the park. I decided to talk to her.

"Hey" I said, and reached out to her.

"Listen, Cole… I… I don't know how to tell you this, but…" she said, but she interrupted herself.

"What's wrong, Fiona?" I asked.

"It's just that… I'll have to go…and…I just wanted to tell you that…"

"Go where?" I asked her… yeah, as if I didn't know where she was going. I didn't tell her, otherwise she would frighten.

"I'm not sure…but I want you to know that…I…you're a really special person to me, and…" she was stuttering, and her face reddening. Maybe… she felt the same way as I was… I didn't have time to ask. I just took her in my arms, hugged her and gave her a kiss. She trembled slightly, and whispered into my ear "I love you, Cole…" and slowly disappeared… 

"Fiona…" I managed to whisper, some tears came from my eyes… I had lost her…


	5. A New Chance

*Chapter Five: A New Chance*

I was alone in the park. I couldn't think of anything else but Fiona. She was so special to me, one of the few people I loved… why did she have to go? I know she was dead but… I loved her.

I walked through the town, and I stopped in front of an hospital. There was something strange pushing me to go there… suddenly, a nurse ran through the hall and fell down with a lot of papers. I went to help her.

"Thanks" she said, and I helped her with her papers. But when I read one of them, guess what I found… the paper said 'O'Connor' Pretty strange. Wasn't that Fiona's last name?

"Excuse me, miss" I said "Could you tell me who this person is?"

"Oh… O'Connor… that's one of my patients… from the fire occurred near Morton High School"

"And it's dead?" I asked.

"She's been unconscious for 2 weeks" she answered "She's been between life and death, because we didn't know if she could die any moment. Now she's fine" What? She was alive? I had to know…

"Can I see her?"

"Sure. Room 245" she said, and I ran to the rooms section.

--------------------------------------------------

"235…240…242…yeah! 245. Here it is" I said.

I slowly opened the door and walked into the room. I saw a person lying in the bed, and I came closer… I looked at the face, and it was very familiar…incredibly familiar…

"Fiona?" I asked. Yes! It was Fiona. Somehow, she had ended up there. 

Suddenly, she began to move, and slowly opened her eyes. She gave me a long glance, trying to recognize me.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, and she gave me the same smile I liked from her.

"Cole…" she whispered, and I gently pulled her into a hug.

We talked, and she explained me everything. She wasn't dead, she was just unconscious. That's why her body wasn't cold like the other ghosts I had seen. She didn't forget what happened in those two weeks… and I doubt I ever would… I thought I had lost her, but now I had a new chance…

--------------------------------------------------

"Cole! Your girlfriend is here!" My mom shouted.

"In a minute, mom!" I said, running all the way down the stairs. Fiona was waiting for me, because we were going to Madison's party.

"God, Cole! It can't take you that long to put on a jacket!" my mom yelled, and Fiona giggled.

"Okay, okay, I'm ready!" I shouted, running to the hall where my mom and Fiona were waiting for me.

"Cole!" Fiona said, hugging me. I looked at her. My God, she looked great. "We're gonna be late for the party!" she added.

"Yeah, we've gotta hurry" I said.

"You two make such a cute couple" my mom said, and Fiona and I blushed. "Bye guys, have fun!" 

"Thanks, Mrs. Sear!" Fiona said.

"Bye, mom!" I said, taking Fiona's hand and we got out of the house.

--------------------------------------------------

In the party, I was with Jeremy and Rick.

"So this is Fiona…" Rick said.

"Yes. Nice to meet you, guys" she smiled.

"Cole, you have good taste… she's hot" Jeremy said into my ear, and I pinched him.

Fiona and Rick laughed.

Some time later, a slow song came onto the speakers.

"Wanna dance?" I asked Fiona.

"Sure" she answered. I put my hands around her waist and she put hers around my neck. We were dancing when we found Jeremy dancing with his girlfriend Madison (well…trying to dance. Let's be honest, he's a bad at it). But when he tried to do a move, they slipped and fell down. Everybody was laughing, me and Fiona included.

--------------------------------------------------

Later that night, I was with Fiona at the backyard of Madison's house. We were talking about anything that came into the conversation. Then there was a moment when we were silent. I didn't know why. But I hugged Fiona, and put my hands gently on her face. I looked into her eyes for a long moment, I came closer and… yeah, I kissed her. I felt her lips against mine. It was just a moment before she put her hand on my neck and kissed me back. We kissed for…my god, it seemed like an eternity. Then I broke the kiss and whispered softly into her ear "I love you, Fiona"

--------------------------------------------------

It's been 8 months since that happened. Fiona now lives with her aunt, 2 blocks ahead of my house. We also study in the same school so I'm used to walk with her and Jeremy when I go home. Okay, it's been a little time, but I still love Fiona like I always did. And it still amazes me, it's a strange…and beautiful love.

The End.


End file.
